Through Their Eyes
by Princesa7
Summary: Drabbles on the daily life in Hueco Mundo; they did horrible things, but as long as they were all together, it never mattered much... Ratings range from K to M for violence and lemons soon, and main pairing is IchiHimeGrimm. Espada!Ichigo and Orihime.
1. Reminder

**Hime:** This be the first chapter of my, somewhat big project. I list Aizen and Orihime as the main characters, but this includes almost any and all Arrancar/Espada, just the two of them will no doubt be in each chapter. 3 This story will mainly express _my_ opinions on Hueco Mundo and everyone in it, so if you don't like, well boo on you. D: They're also up for interpretation I suppose; I would put my explanations at the end of each chap, but you might not care. XD

---

The halls in Los Noches had an annoying habit of echoing even the smallest of sounds.

Grimmjow hated it. The glaring white walls, even surfaces, and the constant drone of silence were enough to drive a guy like him out of his skull. If he had it his way, it'd be dark, lit by the moon, and a little music never killed anyone, though most would find his taste in music a bit overbearing. It made him jittery to walk around the place on his own, which was inconvenient since most got too nervous if they were around him for very long.

Ichigo didn't like it any better, though he didn't scowl or walk briskly like Grimmjow would. A slight twitch perhaps, but other than that he was casual wherever he went.

Orihime enjoyed it. To her, it was like a blank piece of paper to be drawn on, and of course, if you didn't like it quiet, you had to fill it, so why not sing? Some of the Arrancar thought Aizen-sama had made it that way on purpose, as if to cause their very minds to go blank over time, but she saw it differently. There was so much room to dance around if you wanted, and as you walked you could paint mental pictures on the walls; she often thought up entire stories that her mind's eye would play out like a movie on the huge spaces. In a way it was like _encouraging_ them to find creative things to do.

So, Grimmjow and Ichigo liked walking down the halls, but only if Orihime was with them.

There was nothing to fear about the place, not for them. What even Orihime didn't know about Aizen's true motive, was that it was only to serve as a reminder that they're still were not allowed to live in a colored world, but neither was he.


	2. Father's Day

**Hime:** D'aww, Father's Day for Aizen-sama; will any of his Arrancar show their love? Maybeh. 3

---

Orihime never really celebrated father's day. Hell, she never even had one to celebrate _with_. Normally, she wouldn't even acknowledge the day, though she supposed, it still bothered somewhat; she shrugged, and tried to ignore it.

Now, she walked down the eastern hall of Los Noches, a calm smile on her face as she clutched a small package to her chest. Her mask fragment glinted slightly even in the dim evening light, a peculiar shine that spoke volumes about her current cheer today. She giggled, wondering silently if anyone in Hueco Mundo even knew what today was. There were a lot of things she brought from the human world that piqued everyone's curiosity.

Aizen-sama was in his usual spot on his throne, speaking with Halibel about something or other. He looked intimidating to some, especially from that height, but she wasn't bothered. She stopped by the long meeting table and waited politely.

Aizen glanced up from the blond Espada, blinking calmly as a small grin set on his face.

"Ah, little Princesa, what are you up to?"

Orihime's smile widened, and she took the greeting as an invitation to join him opposite from where Halibel stood. Halibel noticed the gift in her hands, winked, and went off on her business. She extended the small white box to him proudly.

Aizen set down his cup of tea, and took it from her, raising an eyebrow at her eager face. Not to mention she was silent; he was used to the girl's constant chattering by now. He peeked into one of the small holes in the top, wondering what she could have found to give him. If this was another prank of Grimmjow's she'd been put up too…

"Aizen-sama," she whined, pouting a little. "You have to open it!"

Aizen smiled faintly and nodded, lifting the lid off smoothly.

He blinked as he was momentarily blinded by a rush of white feathers, but collected himself quick enough to glance up as a white dove circled neatly around his head, coming to rest on his shoulder with an almost inaudible coo. It blinked and stared at him with bright red eyes, and he glanced just past it at Orihime, who smiled patiently at him with the same look.

"Happy Father's Day, Aizen-sama! You may not be our real dad but…well, I sorta think of you as one, so I wanted to say thanks, and today is the day that in the human world, people give gifts to their dads so…I found this bird earlier, when I went there, and caught him to give to you. Do you like it? I thought it was really pretty and good to have for a pet and he already seems to like you so it works out well, and his colors match your style really well---"

Aizen chuckled, silencing her for the moment by reaching over and grabbing her in a hug. He sighed faintly to himself, pleased however; if only_all_ his children could be as thankful.


	3. Hide And Seek

**Hime:**Yey, another chapter; I'm actually not taking days and days to update. Wow. Gin be in this chapter, because he's just so cute, I can't not put him in. (smiles)

---

Orihime peeked out from behind a large stone pillar, brown eyes darting in all directions as she scanned for her target. He had to be somewhere, the courtyard wasn't all that large, and there weren't that many places to hide. She'd been given a sort of backyard just outside of her new room in Los Noches, complete with grass, flowers, and a few trees. Maybe they were real, maybe not, but they were pretty enough, and it made for a nice place to play when she got bored.

She grabbed a hold of an overhanging branch, and lifted herself into the large tree with little effort, crouching on the branch as she stayed hidden within the leaves. She was trying not to laugh, as she finally saw the familiar light purple head of her prey. She readied herself to jump…

"Aha!"

Orihime shrieked as her sides were suddenly tickled, and she toppled from her perch. She rubbed her lower back and glared up at the smirking fox in the tree, right where she had just been. How did he move so quickly?

"That was mean Nii-kun! You can't use shunpo in hide-and-seek!"

Gin stopped laughing at the girl's glare, which he found highly amusing, and gave a confused look. "Oh? But why not? Isn't it against the rules to hide in trees?"

She flailed her arms slightly. "So! You weren't even the one who was seeking, I was supposed to find you!" She was laughing to, though.

"Oops." Gin jumped down, and offered her a hand up. She took it and beamed at him, and while he was just about to suggest they start over, she made a strange squeal and practically hopped over to a small table she'd had set up. He followed, watching over her shoulder as she attacked a piece of paper. Her long red hair blocked most of what she was drawing though, so he stepped back and tilted his head curiously, waiting for her to finish.

"Perfect!" Orihime raised her arms in the air, turning and showing him her work. In the picture there were two foxes, one white and one purple, running in a circle and chasing each other's tails with happy looks.

"The purple one is you, see the red eyes?"

Gin opened his own eyes, and smiled honestly, nodding. It wasn't something he did often, but if he couldn't let his guard down around her, who else was there? He ruffled her hair. "I'm flattered I could be inspiration for an accomplished artist such as yourself, Hime-chan." And he gave a dramatic bow.

Orihime giggled, jumping a bit to wrap her arms around his neck in a bear hug. Gin stumbled a bit, but quickly regained composure enough to twist her around so she was riding his back, and delighted in giving his imouto a ride all across the grounds until dinner.

---

Terms:

Nii-kun: sort of an affectionate way of saying "older brother," I think.  
Imouto: little sister.

**Hime:** Buh, do you guys want these longer? (frowns and thinks) idk, I might be able to if I squeezed my brain hard enough. XD


	4. Switch

**Hime:** Yeah, I'm sick. (sniffs) It's not fun, but I won't angst about it. XP I haven't updated this story in a while, so I wrote up something this morning. And yeah I deleted the previous chapter, 'cause I wanted to re-do it. (hearts) This chapter was completely random (as usual rite? XD) because I recently fell in love with Luppi. (starry eyes) He's awesum, idk why. XD

------------

"Hime, I don't think this is gonna work."

"Relax Luppi-kun, you look adorable!"

"Er…" Luppi wrinkled his nose at his 'new outfit,' smoothing out the creases of the slim-fitting top. He poked one of the fluffy looking shoulders, and looked down at his legs. Orihime's outfit wasn't quite his style, he decided. "This is…"

"Fun!" Orihime lifted her arms in the air, letting the long sleeves dangle over her hands. She turned a quick circle, and Luppi couldn't help but suppress a nosebleed as the girl's chest was just barely contained by his own shirt. 

Perched on her bed, Wonderwice clapped his hands at the display, eyes wide, though his thoughts were by far more PG than Luppi's at that moment. Orihime laughed and hugged the little Arrancar. "I'm glad you like the change! Hey Luppi-kun, can I keep this outfit? You can keep mine if you want it!" 

Luppi was about to argue that he got called girly enough, when there was a brash laugh from behind him.

"Nice outfit dick-topus-man; it really brings out them feminine curves." 

"Shut up Grimmjow," Luppi mumbled under his breath, covering his eyes with one hand. Orihime practically hopped over to him, spreading her arms out to both sides for Grimmjow's inspection.

Grimmjow grabbed her by her now-bare sides and grinned, pressing their bodies together teasingly. "Long as you don't want tentacles next, I'm not really into that freaky shit." Hime reached up on her tip-toes and pecked him on the lips, before breaking away and grabbing Luppi's hand.

She almost dragged him through the halls, and even though he was mortified at the situation, he found himself caught up in her bubbly energy anyway. He almost cracked a smile at her giddiness, glancing down barely a second to make sure the outfit was fitting right, when he heard Hime yell for him to stop, and he plowed into someone with a grunt. The person fell flat on their back, and Luppi slowly opened his eyes to see a very bewildered Aizen staring back. Oh gods. Luppi sprang to his feet and back to Orihime's side, the cheer on his face fading to a nervous grin.

Aizen stood up, dusting himself off but keeping a confused gaze on them both. Orihime couldn't take it; she burst into a fit of laughter, and Luppi just had to follow once he realized they wouldn't be punished for the incident. Aizen could only scratch his head, a smile twitching at his lips. "What…are you two doing?"

Orihime paused in her laughter, nudging Luppi. He sported an uncharacteristic smile and replied, "Having fun," before they ran off to find another 'victim.' He glanced at her as they ran, and she beamed back, taking his hand again as the sound of their ridiculous play filled the wide hallways.

------------

**Hime:** Mostly written for a friend at their request, and I have to say, it was really fun to do. XD We thought "what would happen if Luppi and Hime switched outfits?" and for some reason I came up with this. (tapes FAIL to own forehead) D8 And uhm, "dick-topus-man" was sort of a private joke insult, I'm sorry for random words like that, though you might get it if you know Luppi's zanpakuto release. XD; 


	5. KuKu

**Hime:** I don't even have an excuse for the what, month long inactivity? D: Well, long enough I can't remember how long it was, anyway. XD I've just been stuck in a funk. (frowns) I thought up this one shot, and another drabble-fic idea which I might post later if no one objects to me starting it. It DID help me come up with stuff for Pretty Girl so, y/n? Guess we'll see soon. I'm just prone to posting random new stories whenever I'm stuck on my other ones, and that usually helps me get kick-started for the others. XD;

--

"You've got a lot of strange things in here, Szayel-chan!"

Slim fingers pinched the bridge of his nose; there was a headache coming on. Szayel glanced tiredly at the hyperactive visitor, resting his chin in his hand. He caught glimpses of her running between shelves, and winced each time he distinctly heard something or other being messed with. When the inevitable happened and the smashing of glass reached his ear, Szayel pushed his chair out from his desk and went to asses the damage.

"I'm sorry, I'll fix it!" he heard her squeak. He rounded a corner, slightly fearing what her idea of "fixing" was.

Orihime had tears in her eyes as she crouched down to the shattered jar. Ignoring the watery green fluid that pooled around it, she gently lifted the small figure that had been inside. It was an extremely tiny Hollow, lizard-like, and curled up in a ball, emitting small squeaks. She'd never heard a Hollow squeak before or seen one of such size, and if she had anything more than a hole where her heart had been, she was sure it'd be clenching.

Szayel grimaced at the waste; it had been a highly successful result of an attempt to at Hollow creation without the messy work of souls and spirits. Forget the possibilities of an army, the implications of an actual Hollow/Arrancar population--

"Hang on little one." Her whisper interrupted his thoughts. Szayel was fixated as a bright orange glow manifested into a sphere around the Hollow. Within moments its shaking ceased, and its two needle-point green eyes opened. It uncurled itself and Orihime beamed, hugging it to her cheek.

"It's actually pretty cute" she mused, scratching it under the chin with one finger. Its head and top jaw were covered with a smooth and simple mask the size of her thumb, the rest of the body a leathery brown/black. It even had little claws, and a stinger on the tail-tip.

Szayel wasn't sure how to react, since he was prepared to scold and not be impressed. He readjusted his glasses and walked back to his computer. "Go ahead and keep it if you like; it's of no use to me now."

Orihime pouted at his retreating back, settling her new pet on her shoulder. "Why are you so mean Szayel-chan? You have so many more Hollows over there too, what are you gonna do to them?"

Considering her question with an exasperated sigh, the Arrancar groped for an answer she'd understand. "Just study how they grow, maybe release them outside if they develop well enough. Does it matter?" He turned to the monitor screen and keyboard to enter in the loss of that particular specimen as the girl patted her new "KuKu-chan" on the head and left.

--

The next day however, Szayel wasn't sure if he should have reported "KuKu-chan" as a total loss. Anyone who had been in the path of the suddenly horse-sized lizard ridden by one ecstatic Hime would have patted him on the back, followed by beating him furiously. Szayel paled a little as he saw the narrow brown tail disappear down the hallway, and closed his door without a word. No doubt Grimmjow would be on his ass about it later.

--

**Hime:**…wow, I'm really, really bored. XD


End file.
